


Peas In A Pod

by Cerdic519



Series: Calendar Guy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Milton's arrival in Lawrence leaves Dean confused (and Ross horrified), but just as Dean thinks he might have a chance with Castiel, the man's modeling career takes off. Ross and Jimmy conspire to help things along, and the arrival of someone from across the Pond finally forces Dean's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Using his sudden and unexpected wealth, Jimmy bought himself a small flat in Lawrence, and treated himself to a new bike, a vintage Triumph. It was a bit of a step up from the moped his great-aunt had bought him for his sixteenth birthday, and he decided to book a crash course of motorcycle lessons so he could handle all the extra power. The bike itself was almost exactly what he wanted, except the last owner had had it resprayed in a dull green, which he hated. So he shopped around, and found a car restoration place that also catered for bikes. It was called Singer And Son.

He took the bike round there two days after he had got it, and met the owner, Bobby Singer. A gruff old man, but he clearly knew his stuff, and the finished restored cars out the front looked fabulous. Bobby introduced him to his team of Charlie, Victor and Ash, who would come up with a design then do the work for him. They all seemed nice enough, except that Charlie in particular kept giving him a strange knowing look, as if she knew something about him. Victor promised to have at least three proposed designs ready for perusal on Friday.

As he was leaving, Jimmy saw someone arriving in a beautiful black Chevy '67 Impala. He was halfway to his bike when the driver got out, revealing himself to be a sandy-haired well-built man, probably around twenty years of age. And he just stared. Jimmy knew he was not exactly ugly, but this guy was looking at him like he'd seen the Second Coming. Confused, he threw his leg over his bike and roared away down the street.

+~+~+

Jimmy had planned to have the bike painted just black, but when he saw Victor's designs, he decided he really liked the one with small grey wings on either side, so booked a slot for the following week to have it done. He was about to leave when Charlie approached him. 

“Could I have a word?” she asked. 

He nodded, and followed her into the small office. Once they were sat down, she pulled open a desk drawer and handed him something. It was a calendar. He was about to ask her why when he caught sight of the figure on the front cover, and froze.

“Turn to May”, she advised.

Still shocked, he did so. The model was pictured studying, but there was also a close-up of a pair of extremely tired eyes. Cerulean blue eyes.

“I don't believe in coincidence”, Charlie said firmly. “You and him in the same town? Don't buy it. You must be related.”

“That could be my twin brother”, Jimmy admitted. “I'm here looking for him. Do you know anything about him?”

“A couple of things”, she said. “Ross Turner – he's the son of the local chief of police, just so's you know – took the pictures. He's a friend of Dean, the blond guy with the short hair who works here sometimes. Have you seen him?”

“I think so”, Jimmy said. “He stared at me rather oddly when I was leaving here the other day.”

Charlie grinned knowingly.

“He would!” she said. “He's smitten with this guy. Normally I'd be able to get it out of him, but he wouldn't even tell me the guy's name. Your best bet would be to approach Ross. He and Dean both go to KU, and they have a place over in Glendower Street, 1248. Dean's going over to his mother's this evening, and he mentioned Ross will be partying at Ash's place, which is 1236 on the same street. Not that you need to know that. Ash's parties are legend!” 

+~+~+

Jimmy was so engrossed in his book that he was an hour late arriving to the party, through when he did get there, he had little trouble picking out Ross Turner. The tall handsome black guy stuck out well above everyone else in the room.

“Very, very nice”, he thought, suddenly grateful that Charlie had mentioned that, according to Dean, Ross and his model-brother were just good friends.

He had taken the precaution of investing in a pair of cheap shades to hide his eyes, so that when the guy did see him, he wouldn't immediately spot the difference. He knew he had to break the news to him, and eventually his twin, gently. He was thus able to observe Ross was some way past drunk – the man clearly had zero capacity for alcohol – before making his way over to him.

“Cas!” Ross exclaimed, clearly surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Saving your ass”, Jimmy said firmly. “We need to get you home. Come on.”

He maneuvered the tall man through the heaving masses, grateful that he'd had the foresight to park the bike outside Ross' house. He steered him carefully down the street, and tried not to smile as Ross virtually draped himself all over him.

He was grateful when they reached Ross' house to find it empty; presumably Dean was still at his mother's. But getting a half-sozzled six-foot nine giant into bed proved a lot even for him. He managed to strip the guy down to boxers and a t-shirt and get him onto the bed, before Ross suddenly grabbed onto him and stared unfocusedly into his shades.

“Stay”, he whispered. “Please?”

This was wrong on so many levels, Jimmy thought, but before his brain could start to list them he too had shucked out of most of his clothes, and was lying on the (thankfully) double bed. He expected Ross to just fall asleep, but instead the giant scooted over to his side of the bed and wrapped a long arm around him before dozing off. Jimmy sighed, and relaxed. He'd deal with the fall-out in the morning.

+~+~+

Ross awoke the following morning to the certainty that his mouth felt like crap, the realization that his head was doing a strikingly accurate impression of the New York Philharmonic, and a nagging sensation that he'd done something really dumb the night before....

Reality hit him in two sudden and horrible blows. Firstly, there was a man in bed with him, and secondly, the toned figure and short dark curly hairt meant.....

He wondered idly which of the Novaks would get to him first.

He had to get away. Though typically, Ross Junior had other ideas, and was getting far too excited about nizzling into the tight butt in front of him. Thank heavens they were still both at least partly clothed. Though that mercy seemed small when the figure he was definitely cuddling suddenly turned to face him, and opened a sleepy pair of eyes.

Blue-gray eyes.

Ross stared in shock. Unless Cas had taken to wearing colored contacts, then why...... 

“Hi”, came a familiar graveled growl. “My name's Jimmy. I believe you know my twin brother, Cas?”

Ross just stared at him. Jimmy grinned.

“Don't worry, we didn't”, he laughed. “Though I've no objection if you don't. But I think my brother comes first, don't you?”

“Oh. Yeah. Of course.”

Jimmy got up, and slipped his clothes back on.

“I'll get you some Advil and water”, he said, still looking amused. “I know where it is. I looked last night.”

He donned his shades and walked gracefully from the room, not missing the sigh of relief just before he closed the door behind him. Nor did he miss the shocked look on the face of the man standing in the door opposite, staring at him as if he'd been betrayed. He went back to Ross' room, letting the other guy see what was most definitely a smirk.

+~+~+

“I hate you!”

Dean glared at his friend. Knowing someone as good-looking as Castiel would never look twice at a dumb jock like him had been bad enough, but knowing he was being horizontal with his best friend – what had he done in a previous life to deserve this kind of torture?

Ross just grinned at him.

“I promise you, Castiel and I did not have sex”, he said. “Though when I woke up and found that lying beside me – well, if it hadn't been for the hangover.....”

“Shut up!”

“And that body! Who'd have thunk there was all that muscle underneath that nerdy surface, eh?”

If looks could have killed, Dean would be living alone right now. Instead his friend continued to exist, much to his annoyance.

“You still going out this afternoon?” Ross asked. “Only I'd like to have Cas over. He's agreed to help me with a video for my course.”

“Yeah. Meeting Jo at the diner around two.”

“Great!”

Dean glowered. For someone who allegedly had not had sex, his friend looked far too happy. 

+~+~+

Dean was still brooding (definitely not sulking) in the Impala before leaving for the diner when he heard the rumble of a car coming down the road. Looking up, he was surprised when a Prius juddered to a halt at the kerb. A heart-breakingly familiar trench-coated figure got out, yawning as he walked over to his door. 

“Not sleeping together”, Dean muttered angrily. “Yeah, right!” 

+~+~+

“Cas”, Ross said slowly, “there’s something I have to tell you.”

It was somehow even more unnerving that, apart from the eye color, it could easily have been Jimmy Milton sat opposite him. The guy he'd woken up with that morning. Ross blushed at the memory.

“You sounded upset on the phone, Ross”, Castiel observed. “Is something wrong?”

“Sorta”, Ross admitted. “I need to talk to you about something… difficult.”

“What is it?”

“Your birth parents.”

Castiel went red.

“Ross....” he began angrily.

“I don’t want to talk about it any more than you do, Cas”, Ross said, pushing on, “but…. well, something has come up.”

“Like what?” Castiel asked, puzzled.

“Your birth parents had a set of neighbors, the Miltons, who were desperate for a child of their own”, Ross said. “It was almost certainly they who informed the police, but just before they did, they sneaked into the house to try to get you, then moved away to North Carolina.”

“But they failed”, Castiel said. “Ross, why are you….?”

“They didn’t exactly fail, Cas”, Ross said, taking hold of the young man’s long hands and staring into those deep blue eyes. “They got away with your twin brother, and only then alerted the authorities.”

Castiel stared at him in complete silence for over a minute.

“I had a twin?” he said quietly. “But then how come….?”

Your birth parents never told anyone you were a twin”, Ross explained. “And the Miltons never knew about you either. It was only when your birth mother was dying of cancer that she owned up, and told the chaplain at her jail. He investigated, and found your brother.”

Castiel's eyes were shining.

“He's alive? Where?”

“North Carolina. But he’s not there right now.”

“Why not?”

“Jimmy, come out.”

The door opened behind them, and Castiel spun round so hard Ross was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. For nearly a full minute the twins stared at each other in silence, then Castiel broke, stumbling over to his twin, weeping into his shoulder. Ross slipped quietly by them both, nodding to Jimmy before going into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him. 

Those two needed some time alone right now.

+~+~+

It was almost an hour later before there was a knock on the door, and Jimmy’s voice asking him to come out. Ross ventured back to the main room tentatively; both men had tear-stained faces, but more importantly they both looked happy. 

“Thanks for letting us have this time together”, Jimmy said, and his full beam was so much like Castiel's that Ross blinked. 

“It was the least I could do”, he said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Would the two of you like some more time alone? I could always go somewhere?”

“If it’s alright with you, Ross, we’d like to order a pizza for here”, Castiel said, with an identical smile to his twin. “We both owe you so much….”

+~+~+

“I wish you’d have given me a bit more notice, Castiel”, Michael grumbled, as he pulled the chicken out of the oven. 

“Well, I didn’t know Jimmy could make it until yesterday”, Castiel grinned. “He’s only just arrived in town.”

“Fast mover now you’re famous, aren’t you?” Balthazar quipped. “Are you and this Jimmy…?”

Castiel chuckled. 

“Somehow I don’t think so”, he said. “That would be wrong on so many levels.”

The doorbell rang and Castiel went to get it, whilst Michael and Balthazar carried the food into the dining-room. They had just finished laying it out when Castiel came through the door.

“May I present Jimmy Milton!” he smiled, and stepped to one side. 

As they had arranged, Jimmy was wearing near-identical clothes to his own. The effect on his older brothers was better than he could have hoped. They simply stared in silence at the double apparition before them.

“Holy crap!” Gabriel muttered eventually.  
   
Michael looked at Castiel.   
   
“Jimmy is….”  
   
“… my twin, yes”, Castiel finished. 

“Your twin brother”, Michael managed eventually. “From the house?”

“Yes”, Castiel said, smiling. “You said I could have a guest to lunch, Michael?”

“Mr. Novak”, Jimmy said.

“He's even got the voice!” Balthazar muttered. “Ye Gods!”

“Jimmy, welcome to the house”, Michael said firmly. “Or perhaps I should say, welcome home!”

Jimmy beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel truly felt he had never been happier, as he strode down the corridor to room 502. So perhaps in view of all the turbulence in his life of late, he really should not have been surprised that it would take yet another unexpected turn. 

He was heading to a meeting of the Gay-Straight Alliance, which Ross had persuaded him to attend. Entering the room, he saw his friend talking with his friend, the one that was always staring at him. Ross had told him about the misunderstanding, and that Dean probably thought he and Castiel were together just now. He was about to make his way over when a bubbly fair-haired girl suddenly bounced up in front of him, staring at him in disbelief.

“Oh! My! God!” she shrieked incredulously. “You're Calendar Guy!”

Castiel winced, praying that the shriek might not carry beyond the door. It was a forlorn hope. That voice could have brought down the walls of Jericho. Fortunately Ross quickly reached his side.

“Hi, Becky”, he smiled. “Cas, this is Becky Rosen, GSA president and terror of the entire campus.”

“I am not!” Becky said, though Castiel noticed she blushed at the compliment. “Oh, I can’t believe my luck, running into you. What’s Cas short for?”

“Castiel….”

“Oh, the angel of Thursday!” she squealed. “My boyfriend Chuck is writing a story about angels, over at State. Please tell me you’re doing another calendar for next year! I’ve almost worn out the one I got, and it’s not even January yet!”

Castiel blushed fiercely. 

“I believe they're doing another print run.....”

She suddenly turned on the taller man.

“Ross! Your project! Castiel would be perfect….”

“He's already agreed to help me with it”, Ross said resignedly. “Hadn't we better start the meeting, Becky?”

“Oh of course!” Becky gushed. She swept up to the platform, but not before whispering ‘”catch you later!” to Castiel, who blushed again.

+~+~+

During the meeting, Castiel found himself more than a little disconcerted by Dean, who had spent virtually the whole meeting staring at him, only turning away with a fierce blush whenever Castiel caught his eye. Did the man actually have feelings for him, and was he jealous now he thought he and Ross were together? That needed clearing up fast.

A mischievous smile creased the corner of Castiel's mouth.

Although perhaps the three of them could have a little fun at Dean's expense first....

+~+~+

After the meeting, Ross and Castiel walked back to the former's house, having decided to spend some time discussing the video, as neither had classes until the afternoon. They walked in to find Dean, who had driven home, busy preparing something in the kitchen. Ross smiled.

“Dean makes the greatest burgers”, he told Castiel. “Hey, are there enough for Cas to stay for lunch too?”

Dean looked up. Again, Castiel thought, he was staring at him far too intensely.

“Sure”, he muttered. “In about an hour or so, right?”

“Thanks, Dean”, Ross smiled. “Come on, Cas, we’ll go to my room and discuss our options.”

Castiel could feel the blond’s eyes on him as he left, and it made him decidedly uncomfortable. Once they were safely in Ross’ room with the door shut, he tackled him on the subject.

“Does Dean really have feelings for me?” he asked uncertainly.

Ross huffed a laugh.

“What?” Castiel asked.

“He's totally smitten with you, Cas!” he chuckled. “It’s two months since I showed him your first calendar. I spoke to his friend Charlie the other day – she's the one who works in the garage - and she said he hasn’t dated since. It’s like Casanova suddenly deciding to become a monk!”

“He is quite attractive to look at”, Castiel mused. “But of course, appearances can be deceptive.”

“True”, Ross said. “When I saw the picture of his kid brother Sam I thought he was nice eye-candy, though it turned out he was a right spoilt brat. Expects Dean to support both of them whilst he’s out at Stanford, and never sends a word of thanks. Don’t tell Dean I said that, though. He thinks the sun shines out of the kid’s proverbial!”  
   
Castiel smiled.

“So tell me about this video”, he said.

To his surprise, his friend blushed.  
   
“I did have an idea”, Ross said hesitatingly, “but it was way too risqué.”  
   
“Tell me anyway”, Castiel said.

“We have to do a video mimicking an old TV advert of our choice”, the tall man explained. “I did show my suggestion to Mrs. West, and she said it would be okay if I could find someone brave enough.”

“How bad can it be?” Castiel smiled. 

Ross flipped open his laptop and switched it on. After a few moments he handed it over to Castiel, and clicked play. Watching his friend's face, he knew exactly when the realization hit, and prepared himself for the worst. Finally Castiel slowly closed the laptop and fixed his friend with a Look.

“Ross Turner”, he said heavily. “You honestly think I would do that?”

Ross winced. 

“It was just an idea”, he said defensively. “I mean, I've got several others, and perhaps....”

“Okay.”

Ross promptly fell off the bed.

“What?” he squeaked from the floor.

“Provided I can dissuade Alfie from putting it out onto Youtube!” Castiel smiled. “Why not? I'm not exactly a beautiful swan, but I'm not the ugly duckling any more. You set the shot up, and we'll do it. But in return.... you can help me clear up your friend's little misunderstanding.”

+~+~+

“Any chance you can do me a favour?” Ross asked cheerily a few days later.

Dean grunted.

“What?”

“Can you give me a lift to the diner, and swing out to the library first?” he asked. “My brother's borrowed my car for the weekend, and I have to get that book back, or I'll be fined. I'm sure Bobby wouldn't mind if you were just a few minutes late.”

“What about Cas?” Dean asked. Ross' friend had come over for reasons Dean desperately hoped were study-related.

“He's walking over to a friend's house the other side of the woods”, Ross explained. “Probably be quicker for him than by car.”

“Okay”, Dean sighed. “I'm ready to head out. See you by the Impala.”

He went out, and was annoyed to find Castiel stood by the gate, doing his shoe-laces up before waving to him and walking off. Heavens, the kid had sunglasses on even though it was cloudy. And he definitely did not look attractive in that blue t-shirt and tight shorts. He really didn't.

Besides, he was taken. And though Dean would normally hit on anything with a pulse, he had some standards, and moving in on the territory of a friend was one of them. He sighed, and got into Baby, running his hands over the dashboard to try to soothe his mind.

A few minutes later, Dean pulled up outside the campus library, and Ross hurried in to return his book. Dean barely spared him a glance, however – for sat on a bench outside was a strikingly familiar figure. Cas? How the hell had he got here before Dean? He stared at the figure, who was still wearing those ridiculous shades, until his friend opening the door snapped him out of his reverie, and he pulled himself together.

+~+~+

The minute he pulled into the diner car park, Dean had a sinking feeling. There was a familiar figure sat reading on one of the outside benches. After quickly thanking him for agreeing to pick him up later, Ross hurried over to the figure, and pulled him into a very public kiss. Dean winced. And how had the guy gotten here before him? Did he have wings or something?

+~+~+

He was still feeling confused when he walked into the garage, only to stop dead. No freaking way! Bobby was talking to a man in shades and a leather jacket who could not be.....

The man turned round, and damn, it was him! And that was his bike, being wheeled in by Victor. He shook Bobby's hand and walked away, crossing the road to the diner opposite. Dean watched him until he had disappeared, then went and got himself some Jack from Bobby's secret stash. He needed it.

+~+~+

He was not looking forward to picking Ross up from the diner later on, and sure enough, when he entered, there were the two of them virtually draped over each other. Euw! He walked up to their booth and coughed pointedly.

“Hullo Dean”, Ross grinned. “There's someone I'd like you to meet.”

“We've already met”, Dean said sourly. “Outside your room, remember?”

And at that moment the smaller man removed his glasses and looked pointedly at Dean, as if expecting him to understand that.....

Blue-gray eyes? Dean gulped.

He was only slowly aware that the occupant of the next booth was leaning over the partition, and looked up to see.... Cas? But then how..... who......

“Dean, meet Jimmy Milton”, Ross grinned. “Cas' twin brother.”

There was a pause of approximately eight seconds, after which the vocabularies of everyone in the diner expanded somewhat.

+~+~+

“You. Utter. Bastard!”

Ross and Jimmy both continued to laugh, as did Castiel, now sat beside him. Dean was embarrassed, though feeling that warm body pressed up against his side made him think that maybe there were compensations. At least he knew the man of his dreams was attainable again. He felt a twinge of jealousy as Ross wrapped his arm around Jimmy, who leaned lovingly into his grasp.

One day, he told himself. One day, that'll be me and Cas.


	3. Chapter 3

Lighten up, bro!” Jimmy teased, punching his twin lightly in the shoulder. “It's a shoot, not a one-way trip to the guillotine!”

“If any of my brothers – my other brothers – see this, I am toast!”

Ross put his arm round his boyfriend, and smiled at Castiel.

“If you're having second thoughts.....”

“No”, Castiel said firmly. “I want to do this. Just provided no-one apart from us and your professor ever sees it!”

Ross smiled, and unlocked the door to the laundromat. As his friend Jeff had promised, it was closed up for once, and they had all night to do the shoot if required, even though the finished product would last well under a minute.

Finally he had the lighting just right, and he nodded to a still clearly nervous Castiel, who looked to his twin for encouragement. Jimmy gave him the thumbs-up, and he smiled, then picked up the bag of washing and strode towards the machines. Once there, he carefully divided the whites and coloreds into two separate machines, and as instructed, paused for just a moment before shucking his trench-coat off and placing it reverently into the left machine. 

He was actually beginning to enjoy himself, and slowly removed the rest of his clothes down to his boxers, before pretending to pretend to start the machines, and then pulling a Kindle out of the bag and walking over to sit on one of the chairs, where he stretched his legs out in front of him.

It only slowly dawned on him that neither of the other two men were saying a word. He looked up to find them both staring at him.

“Bugger physics, you should take that up as a career as of yesterday!” Jimmy said firmly.

“He's right”, Ross said, much to Castiel's surprise. “You're a natural.”

“Did it look alright?” Castiel asked. 

“What?” Ross asked. “Oh. The footage. Um, yeah. I'll just run it through and see how it came across. Great acting, Cas.”

They ran it through three more times and Ross took some still shots as well, before they tumbled out of the laundromat and set off home. 

+~+~+

Castiel had thought his twin and his friend had been having him on during the shoot, but events some three days later suggested otherwise. He was studying on his own in the coffee-shop when someone came and sat down opposite him. A stranger, even though the shop was almost half-empty, and Castiel raised an eyebrow in surprise. The man looked to be in his thirties, and looked far too immaculate for a student's coffee-shop. He smiled at Castiel.

“Valerian Krushnic”, he said, his voice having a strong foreign accent. “My brother Jeff is a friend of Ross. And you must be Castiel Novak?”

“I am”, Castiel said politely, placing a bookmark in his book before closing it. “How may I help you?”

“Perhaps I should start by declaring an interest here”, he said. “My company bought the rights to the latest reprint of your calendar, and they sold out in barely a week. We'd like to do another run, 100K this time. And I've already got two companies lined up who want you to advertize their products – shoes and cologne – and that's before you're even signed up. Have you ever considered modelling work as a profession, Mr. Novak?”

Castiel looked at him in surprise.

“No”, he said. “I'm just a student.”

“Well, with your looks, you could make yourself a whole load of extra money”, Mr. Krushnic smiled, “and as a student, I guess that's always welcome. Would you be willing to take part in a professional shoot?”

“I don't think so”, Castiel said. “I'd be too embarrassed.”

The man looked at him in surprise.

“Why, if you don't mind me asking?”

“Ross – the guy who shots me – I think he's the only reason I look half-decent at the end of the day”, Castiel said. “I owe my brief burst of fame solely to him. I don't mind doing amateur shots to help him out with his art course, but doing it professionally....”

“You could bring him along”, the man offered. “And if you get into this in a big way, you'll certainly need a manager, and it could be him. That way, you could repay him for getting you started.” He pulled out a card and wrote something on it. “This is how much the shoot would get you both.”

Castiel was about to decline gracefully when he saw the figure written on the card. Of course he didn't need the money, but he knew Ross was deep in debt with various loans, and the money would be a great boon to him. 

“I'll talk to Ross, and see if he's prepared to do it”, he said. “It would mean a lot of time helping me when he should be studying. He might say no.”

+~+~+

Ross stared in shock at the figure on the card Castiel had just handed him, then passed it across to Jimmy, who whistled in surprise before looking sharply at his twin.

“That's a lot of money.”

“You're very lucky, Cas”, Ross said.

“I want you to share that luck”, Castiel said. “Both of you. Jimmy, you're my blood, and Ross, none of this would have happened without your calendar. Mr. Krushnic says you could train to be my manager, which would mean you wouldn't need to take any other jobs.”

“Did you tell this guy you have an equally stunning twin brother?” Jimmy grinned.

“Of course not”, Castiel said. Seeing his twin's surprise, he hurried on; “I didn't want to have him pressure you without telling you first. If he knows there's two of us, he'll probably come up with heaven only knows what sort of ideas. But if you want, of course I'll introduce you.”

“For that sort of money, definitely”, Jimmy said. “I mean, I don't want to live off my savings for ever.”

“How do you even have savings at your age?” Ross asked,

Jimmy blushed.

“I had an unexpected inheritance”, he deflected, not looking at his twin as he said it. “It was pretty generous, but I don't want to just drift through life doing nothing. Besides”, he grinned, “I get to spend even more time with my awesome boyfriend!”

+~+~+

Castiel had been right about Mr. Kruschnic's reaction to seeing Jimmy; the man positively gushed over him. Though before the shoot started, he took all three men into a side-office.

“Two things”, he said, handing out sodas. “First, if you're serious about doing this, both of you, you might care to know how the modeling world reacts to twins. You'll be popular, but you may both find it difficult to get stuff on your own.”

“That is not really a worry”, Castiel said. “I don't think either of us are seriously considering it as a career move.”

“Why not?”

All three looked at him in confusion.

“I mean, the two of you are clearly jackpot winners in the looks lottery”, he went on. “Even if you only did it as a sideline, you could make loads out of it. And that brings me to my second point. I showed Castiel's pictures round some of my clients, and one of them wants him to model some clothes for them. Starting next week, if possible.”

Jimmy nudged his twin.

“Sexy underwear!” he hissed, smiling at Castiel's blush. “And quality”, Valerian said. “Ever heard of Calvin Klein?” 

+~+~+

Dean stared at Ross in amazement.

“He's becoming a Calvin Klein model?” he managed eventually, trying (and failing miserably) to stop his mind slavering at the thought of Castiel in black boxer briefs. He moved behind the kitchen counter to hide an unexpected boner.

“He's thinking about it”, Ross said. “And he wants me to train up to become his - and Jimmy's - manager. I only hope that doesn't make him lose out.”

“You got his twin brother”, Dean said, trying not to sound jealous. “I'd hardly say you're losing out.”

“So when are you going to grow a pair, and make a move on Cas?” Ross asked.

“Hell, if he wasn't out of my league before, he is now”, Dean groused. “Besides, what the hell would he see in me?”


	4. Chapter 4

“You should come out with us tonight”, Ross said a few days later. “We’re celebrating Cas’ first full day as a CK model.”

“No thanks”, Dean said glumly. 

“He’s promised us some pictures of the shoot.”

That made the blond raise his head in interest. In barely a week, he’d discovered first that the man of his dreams was not dating his best friend after all, and second, that he was now setting off into a modeling career that made his several levels above where the likes of a Midwestern redneck could ever hope to aspire to. Still, at least he could look, and perhaps somehow get hold of some of the shots. It would make his evening shower that much more enjoyable. 

“I suppose I could check my brimming social calendar”, he muttered.

“Seven o’clock tonight at the Roadhouse”, Ross said firmly. “Be there, Dean.”

Dean sighed, but nodded.

+~+~+

He was going to kill Ross. He might need to spend a bit longer digging a grave, but it would be worth it. Or perhaps he could burn the body, like the Vikings did.

He had got to the Roadhouse at just after half past six, and then spent a half hour sitting in Baby because he didn’t want to appear too eager. Then just as Cas pulled up in that horrible Prius, he got the text:

‘Jimmy’s got a stomach bug, so we’ll have to bail. You and Cas will be okay.’

Damn it! He would have bailed himself and high-tailed it out of the car park, but Cas had clearly seen him, and was making his way across the car park towards him. It looked like he was going on a date with the man of his dreams.

A man whose brother was about to lose his newly-acquired boyfriend.

+~+~+

Castiel Novak was confused.

He had half-suspected something was up when Ross and Jimmy had suggested the four of them going out to celebrate his first day as a model, so their bailing hadn’t come as a complete surprise to him. It seemed to have had a much more marked effect on his dining companion who, far from being the ladies’ man Ross had described him as, seemed to be frequently lost for words, especially when Castiel showed him a selection of the shots from that day. He was beginning to think that maybe Ross was right, and Dean did have feelings for him, beyond the one-night-stand variety.

He chuckled inwardly. Dean Winchester had feelings for him. Little Castiel Novak, who had only avoided being bullied at school because after Gordon Walker, everyone knew better than to mess with him. The original nerd’s nerd, who because of some strange alignment of the planets had spent the day being photographed for a Calvin Klein ad. Life was very strange at times.

At least the food was good here, and Castiel really enjoyed his bacon burger, although here too he couldn’t help but notice Dean staring at him whilst he ate. So he may have enjoyed it a little loudly, and unwittingly (or rather, very wittingly) teased the guy in the process. So what?

What really surprised Castiel, however, was what happened at the end of the night, after Dean drove him back to his dorm, and stopped the car outside.

Nothing.

He’d been certain that the campus Lothario was bound to make some sort of move on him, but Dean just flushed a red so bright, it was visible even in the dim vision afforded by the street lights. He politely thanked Castiel for a pleasant evening out, and waited until he had gone inside before driving off. 

Very strange.

+~+~+

“So did you enjoy your evening with Cas?” Ross grinned. He and Jimmy were snuggled up in front of the TV, a huge bowl of popcorn nearly emptied next to them.

“I hate you both! ”he groused, slumping into the armchair next to them. “The man’s even worse when you get to know him!”

They both looked surprised.

“How so?” Jimmy asked.

“He’s a freakin’ saint!” Dean grumbled. “Works at the animal shelter, knows far too much, looks like a god – if there’s someone up there trying to prove just how out of my league he is, then they’re doing a damn fine job!”

“He likes you, though”, Jimmy said.

Dean’s neck spun round so fast, it was a surprise he didn’t get whiplash.

“What?” he almost yelled.

“He told me he thinks you may be a good person to get to know”, Jimmy said.

Dean slumped back into his chair, the dejection clear in his face.

“Yeah, I could stretch to that”, he muttered. “Dean Winchester, passing acquaintance to a supermodel.”

Ross and Jimmy exchanged glances. This obviously needed more work.

+~+~+

“Dean?”

The blond looked up to see Castiel standing over him, and bit back a thought about sex-hair. 

“What is it?” he asked.

“I was wondering if I could ask a favor?”

“Go on”, he said cautiously.

“I’ve been told I need to get a portfolio of different shots together, and I wondered if you would mind Ross taking some shots of me with your car?”

Dean’s over-horny mind immediately came up with an image of Castiel spreadeagled on Baby’s roof. He covertly edged his book over his lap.

“Sure”, he drawled. “You need the keys?”

“If that would be okay, yes please.”

Dean was about to go and get them when he realized what standing up would reveal. He coughed to hide his embarrassment.

“They’re on the side, by the door”, he said. “I won’t be needing her till later, so take your time.”

“Would you mind me driving her?” Ross asked. “Only I wanted to do the shoot in front of that abandoned warehouse off Cooper’s Crossing.”

Dean hesitated. Ross was an okay driver, but this was Baby.

“How long is this gonna take?” he asked eventually.

“Probably just a couple of hours at most”, Ross said.

“I’ll drive you”, Dean said casually. “I have to make notes on this book for my Lit class, so I’ll do it whilst you’re shooting.”

+~+~+

It came as no surprise to Ross and Jimmy, who were covertly observing him, that Dean made next to no notes on his book, which remained on the same page for most of the shoot. Ross took several shots before deciding to add to his friend’s troubles.

“Right, Cas”, he smiled. “Now I want you to pop the hood and stare at the engine like you’ve no idea how it works.”

“That’ll be easy”, the young man smirked. “I haven’t!”

Ross took several more shots, then frowned.

“We need something more”, he said. “Take off your top, and tie it round your waist.”

“Okay”, Castiel said. 

Behind them, Ross and Jimmy could hear what was unmistakably a strangled yelp from their driver, as Castiel’s bare chest came into view. 

“One more shot”, Ross promised. “Inside the car, and you asleep over the wheel.”

“I need to clean up first”, Castiel said. “I’ve got some oil on me from the engine, and I can’t sit inside someone else’s car like that.”

“There’s some tissues on the back seat”, Dean said, hurrying forward to get them. “Here.”

Castiel smiled at him. He was barely a few inches away from him, still bare-chested. Dean looked like he was about to pass out.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Yeah, I’ll let you have some copies of the shots as a thank-you”, Ross grinned, ignoring the stink-eye his friend leveled at him.

+~+~+

Ross stared at his friend.

“You still didn’t make a move on him”, he said in bewilderment. “He was standing bare-chested right in front of you, and you did nothing. Are you really Dean Winchester?”

He wasn’t that surprised that there was no snarky comeback. Dean looked completely and utterly miserable.

“I want to, Ross”, he said mournfully. “Goddamn, I want to hit on him so bad! But he scares the shit out of me! I just can’t think of anything to say when he’s around.”

Ross sighed, but decided not to push it. Besides, he knew something about Castiel’s shoot the week after next, something which might just make Dean pull his finger out and act. Because if he didn’t, then it might just be too late.


	5. Chapter 5

What with both Ross and Jimmy yammering on at him to do something about Castiel, Dean could feel himself beginning to weaken. Okay, so he didn’t really have a chance with the angel, so what was there to lose?  
   
The most beautiful guy in your life just now, his inner voice chipped in unhelpfully.  
   
After another week, Dean was finally beginning to buckle, when disaster struck.  
   
“Cas is doing a shoot with the Parker Bradley tomorrow”, Jimmy said over dinner one Saturday, clearly stressing the definite article.  
   
Dean stared at him in confusion.  
   
“Should I know ‘the’ Parker Bradley?” he mimicked.  
   
Ross swatted at him.  
   
“He’s a model over from England”, he explained. “Horribly rich; his uncle is the Earl of Bradstock, and worth millions.”  
   
“Probably a complete douche”, Dean grunted.  
   
“I read an interview he did in GQ”, Jimmy said. “He comes over as a really nice guy.”  
   
“Should Ross be worried?” Dean teased.  
   
Jimmy grinned.  
   
“Oh, Ross has something that Mr. Bradley almost certainly does not”, he smirked. “Many inches worth of it. Why do you think I scream so much when…”  
   
Dean threw a stick of garlic bread at him in disgust.  
   
“Oversharing!” he snapped.  
   
“We were then when he and Cas met today”, Ross said. “They really seemed to hit it off, which is surprising. Cas says most models can’t stand each other.”  
   
Typical, Dean thought bitterly. It’s a part-time mechanic or the millionaire offspring of an English lord. Cas is going to spend all of two milliseconds making that choice.  
   
“You should come to the shoot tomorrow”, Ross said. “Cas is allowed to bring up to three guests.”  
   
Dean was about to say no when he suddenly decided, what the hell? He was going to lose Cas to this guy anyway. He might as well see what sort of guy this Parker – and who named a kid after someone out of Thunderbirds? – was really like.  
   
+~+~+  
   
Dean had never been to a shoot before, so he wasn’t sure what to expect. Though finding the English model pedaling flat out on an exercise bike probably wasn’t on his list. He was about to ask Ross what was going on when he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
   
“Hullo, Dean.”  
   
He spun round quickly, glad that he had had the foresight to wear some loose pants today, as that graveled growl was already working its magic on his nether regions. Then he stared at Castiel in surprise. The guy looked like he’d just come off a half-marathon; sweat was pouring down those muscular arms, and had left a large stain on the front of his blue top.  
   
“Cas?”  
   
“We’re doing a range of jogging tops today”, he explained, “and they wanted us sweaty for some of them. Cap’s using the bike, and I’ve just come off a run.”  
   
“Cap?” Dean asked, confused.  
   
“Parker”, Ross supplied. “It’s his nickname.”  
   
“His father Gawain named him that after his first attempt to say his own name”, Castiel explained.   
   
Family secrets already, Dean thought resignedly. I wonder if I’ll get an invite to the wedding?  
   
+~+~+  
   
Dean’s discomfort only increased as the day wore on. The Englishman seemed to be doing everything he could to get close to Castiel, touching his fellow model far too often for Dean’s liking, and often when it was completely unnecessary. Worse, Dean noticed the man was looking straight at him on several occasions, as if trying to gauge his reactions. He bit down his fury – he didn’t want to punch the guy and get escorted out – and dug in to wait out the session.  
   
+~+~+  
   
Of course, because he was Dean Winchester, he simply could not get a break. After the session was over, Parker offered to treat them all to pizza at the nearby diner. Even the fact they served pie couldn’t make up for the fact that Parker and Castiel seemed far too buddy-buddy for Dean’s liking. Although the fact he had seen Cas bare-chested a few times during the shot (and even caught a glimpse of his underwear whilst he was changing shorts one time) was some compensation. At least his shower that evening would be enriched, even if his day was shot.  
   
“Are you really an earl’s son?” Jimmy asked Parker.  
   
The Englishman chuckled.  
   
“Not really”, he said. “My uncle Gaheris is the earl, and he’s married with five kids of his own. His son Richard will inherit the estate one day. My father is his brother Gawain, Lord Forston and Byteby. It’s only a subsidiary title, and Richard’s younger brother Alaric will get that when my father dies. But yes, we are all comfortably well off.”  
   
“Don’t death duties hurt you, though?” Ross asked.  
   
“Fortunately, my ancestors stuck with the Stuarts though the English Civil War, and Charles II exempted us from most taxes as a result”, Parker explained. “Accountants and advisors do the rest. It’s not easy, but my dad’s a financial wizard, and he runs the estate for my uncle.”  
   
“I’ve never been to England”, Castiel mused, “but I’d love to go one day.”  
   
“I’ll give you my details”, Parker smiled, “and you can look us up when you come over. I really enjoyed working with you today, Cas.”  
   
Dean bit back a comment about the use of the nickname, although judging from the Englishman’s knowing look, he had guessed it was coming anyway.   
   
“That goes for all of you”, Parker went on. “I know my manager wants me to work with you both as twins whilst I’m here, so I’d welcome seeing any of you in the Old Country.”  
   
Dean sighed inwardly. All the guy needed was to rush out and rescue a puppy from oncoming traffic, and he’d start sporting a bloody halo. And he was still sitting far too close to Cas.  
   
+~+~+  
   
The next day, he returned home to find someone unexpected in his and Ross’ front room.  
   
“I’ve been called back to England”, Parker said. “My dad’s had a fall, and broken his hip. But I’ll be back at the end of the month, hopefully.”  
   
“Oh”, Dean said. “Um, sorry about your dad.”  
   
The Englishman stood up.  
   
“Before I go”, he said slowly, “I want to talk to you about Cas.”  
   
Dean reddened.  
   
“What about him?” he said defensively. “You and he seem good buddies.”  
   
Parker looked hard at him.  
   
“We are”, he said tersely. “But I have a rule. Never move in on someone who’s already taken.”  
   
“Cas isn’t taken”, Dean said, surprised.  
   
“Don’t be an idiot!” the Englishman snapped. “He’s taken by you. He’s in love with you, and wondering why the campus Casanova hasn’t made a move on him yet!”  
   
Dean tried to get an answer out, but apparently the connection between his brain and mouth had shorted at the mention of the L-word. Parker shook his head at him.  
   
“The modeling world is tough, Dean”, he said reprovingly. “Unattached people like Cas never know if someone is more interested in them or their career, and just wanting to hitch a ride on the coat-tails to stardom. If you really do love him, then now’s the time to tell him.”  
   
“I could never…..”  
   
“Because if you don’t”, Parker said warningly, “then someone a lot less scrupulous than me is going to take advantage of his loving nature one day. And he’s going to get hurt. If you don’t want that, then man up, and tell him how you feel.”  
   
“But what if….”  
   
“He’s home alone all evening”, the Englishman said, standing up. “His roommate is staying with his family, I understand. Carpe diem, my friend.”  
   
“What?”  
   
“Seize the day. Latin. A dead language, like your hopes with Cas will be if you don’t get a move on. I must go. My taxi will be outside soon. Good luck.”  
   
He shook Dean’s hand and left, leaving a stunned man in his wake, a man with one thought in his mind.  
   
Cas, alone in his house.  
   
He gulped, and hurried upstairs to change.

+~+~+

Three hours later, Dean was back in his house. He had gone round 'for coffee', and they had just got chatting. And somehow, he had asked the guy out.

On a date.

He was going to take a Calvin Klein model out on a date.

Ye Gods, he was so far out of his league!  
 


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, Dean was on his way back from classes when a gleaming black 4x4 pulled up next to him, and lowered its passenger side window. When he saw who was driving, his stomach dropped so fast he was surprised it didn’t hit the sidewalk.  
   
“Get in”, Michael Novak said tersely.  
   
Dean did as he was told, wondering whether anyone would ever find his body. They drove in silence to the Novak house, where he was not surprised to find Michael’s three brothers all waiting for him.  
   
“Er, hi, guys”, he said weakly.  
   
They all stared at him. Michael spoke first.  
   
“Let’s keep this short”, he said tersely. “It’s come to our attention that ever since our little bro became a model, you’ve developed a sudden interest in him.”  
   
“Not exactly just since then”, Dean said defensively.  
   
“When, then?” Balthazar demanded. It should not have been possible to look menacing whilst wearing a turtleneck, but somehow he managed it.  
   
“The calendar”, Dean muttered. “I just kinda looked at it, and….. I knew.”  
   
They all stared at him in silence.  
   
“Knew what?” Lucifer asked at last.  
   
“I wanted him”, Dean blurted out, then cringed at their angry expressions. “Not like that! Or at least not until….. you know, guys!”  
   
What Michael said next shocked him to the core.  
   
“If you want to date Castiel, then that’s fine with us.”  
   
Dean stared at him in amazement, before slowly realizing.  
   
“But?” he prompted.  
   
“Break his heart, and we’ll make sure your death is both slow and painful”, Gabriel said flatly.  
   
“Painful. Got that.” Dean’s voice was definitely not a high-pitched squeak, although it was close.  
   
“Because Castiel is our blood”, Michael said, his brown eyes boring into Dean, “and we would go to any lengths to protect him.”  
   
“I do love him!” Dean managed. “It’s just…. why would he ever look at someone like me?”  
   
The four Novaks apparently considered this a good enough point not to challenge it. He would have been offended, but he still wanted to see the next sunrise. He thought for a moment, then had an idea.  
   
“You all own a private plane, right?” he asked.  
   
“We do”, Gabriel said. “What’s your point?”  
   
Dean told them.  
   
+~+~+  
   
Modeling was hard work, Castiel thought, as he pulled up to his and Alfie’s house. He’d had three classes that day, and managed to squeeze in a session negotiating with a local clothing designer about showing some of their products at a forthcoming fashion show in Kansas City. He yawned as he pulled open the front door, and stumbled into the kitchen.  
   
There was a note taped to the fridge:  
   
“Hi Cas,  
   
Just a reminder that I'll be picking you up at ten tomorrow morning. Wear casual.  
   
Dean’  
   
Castiel smiled before texting a short note telling Dean he had got his message.  
   
+~+~+  
   
The Impala drew up outside Castiel’s home at five to ten, and the model was surprised how calm he was. Then again, the day before he had been photographed wearing only a leopard-print pair of boxers, a shot which he truly hoped would not find its way to his brothers, who would surely throw a fit. He checked to see he was okay, and threw on his trench-coat before rushing outside. To his surprise, Dean got out before he reached the car and opened the door for him, before going back round and getting in.  
   
“Where are we going?” Castiel asked at once.  
   
Dean grinned.  
   
“It’s a surprise!” he teased. “In fact, four surprises. I wanted to make our first real date memorable.”  
   
Castiel quirked an eyebrow at him.  
   
“First?” he questioned.  
   
Dean flushed bright red.  
   
“I’m kinda hoping to earn at least one more”, he muttered.  
   
Castiel reached across and placed his hand on the other man’s.  
   
“We’ll see”, he promised.  
   
Dean beamed at him, and started the car.  
   
+~+~+  
   
They drove for over an hour and a half, and Castiel was beginning to feel a little hungry. They were well away from any towns, so he was surprised when they pulled into a small diner apparently in the middle of nowhere.  
   
“I know how much you like bees”, Dean said, blushing again, “so I looked out this place. It’s a bee farm with a small diner attached. I thought we could go round it, then try some of their honey products for lunch.”  
   
Being honest, Castiel had to admit he was shocked at the thoughtfulness of the gesture. He turned to the other man.  
   
“That was very nice of you, Dean”, he smiled. “Thank you.”  
   
Dean blushed, and parked the car.  
   
+~+~+  
   
It was perhaps typical that Dean got stung three times, whilst the bees left Castiel alone. In spite of this, the taller man looked supremely happy at Castiel’s reaction, and bought him a presentation pack of honey and honey products after lunch before they drove off.  
   
It was mid-afternoon by now, and Castiel presumed they were starting back for Lawrence, but a few miles outside the town Dean suddenly turned down a side-road. The Impala bumped along for some time before pulling up to a stop in what looked like a farmyard. Castiel looked at Dean quizzically.  
   
“Do you remember D’Artagnan?” Dean said.  
   
Castiel nodded in surprise. Dart had been the horse he had learned to ride on when he was younger. He stared at Dean in confusion for a moment until he got it.  
   
“He’s here?” he asked, his face lighting up.  
   
“Michael told me about him”, Dean explained. “He got ill, and they had to retire him. The vet advised complete rest, so Michael didn’t think it best to tell you where he was. But he’s better now, and I thought…..”  
   
Quite what Dean Winchester thought would never be known, for Castiel had shot across the gap between them and was kissing the life out of him. Not that he minded.  
   
“Thank you!” Castiel mouthed at last, smiling at his date. “Thank you for this!”  
   
+~+~+  
   
Castiel thought he had never been happier. Bees, and his old horse. It was as if Dean had somehow read his mind and drawn up the perfect date. He couldn’t think of anything else that could top this, although he knew he still had two surprises left. He silently hugged himself in anticipation as to what was coming.  
   
He was still puzzling over what was to come when he realized the car had stopped. They’d driven away from Lawrence again, but could only have gone ten miles at most. He turned to look at the building in front of them, and gasped.  
   
“Dean! You can’t afford this place!”  
   
He realized the moment he said it that ‘tactless’ was probably a polite word for what had come out of his mouth, but fortunately the taller man just smiled.  
   
“I got lucky”, he grinned. “The owner here, I repaired his Chevelle a few months back, and he remembered me. That at the fact I charged him six hundred bucks less than the first place he went to! So tonight is his way of thanking me for not ripping him off.”  
   
Castiel stared in awe at The Skydome. It was a restaurant all right, but the main area was covered in a huge glass dome, giving a full view of the darkening skies, in which the first stars were already beginning to appear. Even better, the maitre d’ led them out onto a small balcony, with glass on four sides.”  
   
“It’s magnificent!” Castiel breathed.  
   
“I knew with your stars thing, you’d like it”, Dean chuckled. “You do like it, don’t you?”  
   
He actually sounded uncertain. Castiel turned and smiled at him.  
   
“I love it!” he said.  
   
+~+~+  
   
The food was as good as he had expected, and Dean even let him choose the dessert, although he blushed profusely when Castiel picked the pie. Towards the end of the meal however, Castiel noticed that he was stealing covert glances at his watch. He hoped he wasn’t getting bored.  
   
“Is it getting late?” he asked.  
   
Dean looked up in alarm.  
   
“Er, no.” he checked his watch again. “Cas, there’s something I really need to tell you.”  
   
“What is it?” Castiel asked.  
   
In the silence that followed, he could hear the unmistakable sound of a small plane flying overhead. Dean looked up at it, and Castiel followed his gaze.  
   
“I don’t see….” the model began, before stopping dead. The plane had clearly been trailing one of those long advertising banners, which had been invisible in the dark skies until the lights on it came on. Four words.  
   
‘I love you, Cas’  
   
Castiel felt like he was going to explode. This was almost too much, not helped by the excited chatter he could hear from the other restaurant-goers at the plane’s passing. Dean was looking at him pleadingly, and it belatedly dawned on the model that the guy might just be waiting for an answer. He leaned across the table, and took Dean’s larger hand in his.  
   
“I love you too, Dean Winchester!”


End file.
